


Debts Unpaid

by lilyvalley



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Modern Era, Modern Retelling, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvalley/pseuds/lilyvalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the untimely death of his father Rick and brother Brandon, Ned Stark has lived a lonely, quiet life as the head of Stark & Stark Associates. That all changes when his brother's former fiancée charges in with a claim against the untouchable Lannister family. To go up against the powerful banking magnates, Ned must risk big to win big - but is it the case or the woman that lures him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsfilthylesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsfilthylesson/gifts).



> So this is a very modern and very AU version of AGOT! Obviously as you can tell certain character dynamics have shifted, and certain plot points will as well. I'll probably have to add tags/warnings as they come, but as a blanket warning to cover my bases this might contain some plot spoilers through AFFC. Enjoy!

"Ned, you have a Ms. Catelyn Tully here to see you. Should I send her in?"

Ned is not a man easily startled, but he looks up with wide eyes upon hearing that name. Ned has not heard or seen Catelyn Tully since his brother Brandon's joint funeral with their father Rick. If he closes his eyes he can remember her vivid red hair burning bright even covered in the blacks of grief, an image that sticks with him even now, some ten years later.

"Yes, Ms. Mordane, that's fine. Send her in."

Ned rises in preparation for her entrance, and even though he has no reason to be nervous, he hears the thrum of nerves in his blood as he door opens to reveal his brother's former fiancée.

Ten years have treated her well, taking the bright girl of twenty into a well-dressed, steel-eyed woman of thirty. But since her father's decline into ill health, Catelyn has been the face and leader of Tully Fishing Co. in all but job title, and Ned knows firsthand taking over a company is no easy task. Then again, he was never meant to lead Stark & Stark Associates.

"Cat," he greets. For a moment he pauses - are they familiar enough for him to kiss her cheek, is a handshake too informal - but she solves that question for him by wrapping her arms around him in a brief hug.

"It's good to see you, Ned," she offers, with that crinkly smile.

"It's good to see you too," he echoes. Gesturing for her to sit in one of the client chairs, he takes his place behind his desk. "You look well. It's been too long, I'm sorry we haven't met up before this."

"It's I who should apologize," Cat begins, but she looks less apologetic than... Ashamed, perhaps. "I'm sure you've gathered this isn't a social call."

Ned is too honest to lie, even for the sake of courtesy. He shakes his head. "You need my legal counsel, I'm guessing."

"Not quite me, but... I'm not sure if you've heard, but my brother-in-law passed away recently."

Ned looks down and nods. "I did. Jon was an old friend of my father's, too."

"Of course," Cat says. Now she looks ashamed for the lapse in memory, but Ned does not mind; there are too many interpersonal relationships to keep track of in their circles for someone to be faulted for forgetting one here or there.

"It was an illness, I heard?" Ned asks. "He had been getting on in years, I suppose his health wasn't the best. I'm sorry for your sister."

"Well, speaking of Lysa... That's the thing. She doesn't believe it was just an illness."

"I'm sure it's hard to accept, but you know, illnesses are more common with older aged-"

"Ned, Lysa's convinced Jon was murdered."

The idea hangs between them, some tenuous tentacle to a rabbit hole Ned isn't sure he wants to follow. "I know she's grieving, but I doubt Jon made any great enemies-"

"She's pointing fingers at the Lannisters."

Now Ned is silenced. The name Lannister is not one thrown around casually, and certainly not in this context. The most powerful family in Westeros City has hands in every major business, unsurprisingly as their wealth consistently and constantly flowed from Casterly Rock Securities, the family's investment firm. No one dares touch them, but Ned has additional reservations - his best friend Robert is married to the Lannister princess, Cersei, known as Bee.

"Cat..." He starts, once he finds his tongue, but she leans forward with imploring eyes.

"Look, I know what I'm asking. I'm not even sure if I entirely believe Lysa, but she seems to believe it, and worse, she's willing to talk about it. I don't want her invoke their wrath alone, she doesn't have the resources or the strength to withstand whatever fire they throw at her. I wouldn't ask this if I wasn't desperate, Ned."

"You know Robert's married to Bee, yes?"

"I do," Cat nods. "I also know... His... love for her isn't all-encompassing."

The worst-kept secret in Westeros is Robert's penchant for philandering. Ned sighs. "Still, he won't appreciate me going after his wife's family. Especially without any probable cause. Do you think Lysa's suspicions are founded?"

Cat bites her lip. "I think... Jon's illness progressed rather rapidly, and he didn't show any signs of poor health in the weeks before."

Leaning back in his chair, Ned says, "I'm not saying it's impossible. But I can't imagine what the Lannisters would even have against Jon. He's just the head of an airline... What could he possibly do to them?"

"I don't know," Cat admits, "and neither does Lysa. But if they were responsible... This might be the only chance anyone gets to weaken the stranglehold they have on this city." She reaches a hand across the desk, towards his. "We can't fight this alone. We need you, Ned."

Ned looks into the blue eyes full of hope and entreaty, and anger. He remembers how bright they'd been when Brandon had slipped that ring onto her finger. Glancing down, he finds her left hand unadorned, not with Brandon's ring or anyone else's.

_We need you, Ned._

"Okay," he says, meeting her gaze. "Let's do this. Let's take down the Lannisters."

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Ned, you workaholic bastard!”

Robert’s boisterous booming voice carries across the restaurant, and in spite of the dirty looks the nearby well-dressed patrons give them, Ned can’t help but laugh as he stands up to give his best friend a hug.

“Robert,” he says, with equal warmth. “It’s good to see you. It’s been too long.”

“Too long indeed,” Robert agrees. “You’ve gotten fat.”

Robert’s candor has always set him apart from the other key figures in their close knit society, and one of many reasons why Ned loves him well. With a grin, he replies, “You’ve gotten fatter.”

His best friend laughs loud and without care, and Ned is glad to see Robert’s new authority has not lost him a sense of humor. They sit with less fanfare, and Robert easily calls the waiter and quickly orders a whiskey neat. Ned opens his mouth to comment – it is only noon – but then refrains; he did not come here to nag, especially not a friend he has not seen in so long.

“So Ned, let’s not beat around the bush.”

Ned looks up from a sip of his water. _How does he know?_ Do the Lannister spies reach so far into his office? He had only met with Cat a few days ago, and he had only enlisted his most trusted associates (Rod Cassel and Hal Mollen) to help him work the case.

“You have questions about Jon, I know. You’re not alone.” Ned says nothing, waiting; he will not reveal himself if he does not need to. Perhaps Robert does not know. He has never known Robert to act false if he should feel betrayed, and yet Ned fears his in-laws may have rub off on him.

“Can you blame me?” Ned asks. “Jon was like a second dad to both of us.”

“That he was,” Robert agrees, with more solemnity. He tips a generous amount of whiskey back into his throat. “I wish we could’ve done more for him. He had Baratheon security guards, you know, but what good is muscle against mother nature?”

So Robert is unaware. Ned can only hope he is as unaware of the Lannister’s nefarious plans (unproven, he must remind himself, and yet). “What good,” he echoes. “No one blames you or Baratheon Group, Robert.”

“They’ve got no reason to!” Robert fires back, and Ned recoils at the intensity. Clearing his throat, Robert quiets, “Sorry, Ned, it’s been a rough few days. Not everyone has your confidence in me. You’d tell me if anyone was slandering my name, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course,” Ned replies, with a nod. _Just not your wife’s_.

“Well that nastiness aside, I admit I have a question for you, Ned.” He sets his glass down now, and Ned knows it must be serious. “I’d rather not think about such things, but you know how investors are, bloodless in their business matters, no care for personal affairs.”

Ned frowns. “What are you asking, Robert?”

“Well, with Jon’s death it seems I have an opening on my board of directors. Bee’d have me hand it to her brother Jaime, I’m sure, but I’ve given him enough with that directorship, I think. I need you, Ned.”

Alone for years, and yet for the second time in a week Ned is told he is needed. “Me?” he asks, in disbelief. “Come on, Robert, I’m sure there are more qualified—”

“Don’t give me that rubbish, Ned, you’re qualified. You’re my best friend, you head your own company, and you’re a good man. I couldn’t ask for better.” Robert picks up his glass again, moving to clink it with Ned’s. “Now stop fighting me on this and just toast with me.”

He shakes his head. “I can’t just… don’t you want to keep it in the family, Robert?”

Robert laughs, though it isn’t exactly a chuckle of amusement. “Keep it in the family? Hell, Ned, it’s practically incestuous. I’ve got my brothers, my father-in-law, and even my chief finance guy is really just on loan from my in-laws. Baelish, you know him?”

“Peter Baelish,” Ned replies, with a nod. “The name rings a bell.” Rumor had it Peter had been madly in love with Cat once, mad enough to fight Brandon for her, even. His brother had easily crushed the skinny little boy, of course. Ned could only hope it was ancient history, but he imagined a man willing to fight for Catelyn Tully didn’t let go of his feelings for her easily.

“Baelish, yeah. And well, I suppose there’s Vares, but he’s sort of his own character, who knows what agenda he has. I need someone I can trust on my board, Ned. I had Jon, but he’s gone now. I want you.”

“Robert, I really—”

“Ned, stop fighting me on this. I won’t take no for an answer.”

Ned knows him to be right, and yet he still hesitates. The Baratheon board would be the perfect place to get an insider’s access to the Lannisters, and yet it would also place him in the worst vipers’ nest he’s ever known. Lannisters on one hand, the unreadable Vares on another… But if he were to help prove the Lannisters’ guilt, he would never get a chance for better access than this.

“Alright,” he concedes. “I’ll do it.”

“That’s a good man,” Robert cheers, clinking their glasses together. He finishes off his whiskey as Ned gulps down some water. “And good timing, too. We’ve got a board meeting tomorrow, 11am sharp. I expect to see you at 1 Kings Landing.”

Ned nearly chokes out his water, but he manages to keep it together. “Not a fan of the advance warning, are you, Robert.”

“Are you kidding me?” Robert laughs again. “Should be glad I told you today, I could’ve texted you at 10:50 tomorrow. It’s how I’m telling Stan. This is the most advance warning you could get.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Robert! He was lots of fun to write, probably as a result of being one of my favorite characters to read, in spite of all his faults. If it wasn't obvious, we finally meet those cunning lions next chapter!


End file.
